


Malchior's Hymn

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: But I liked Malchior when I was a little girl and was pissed when he turned out to be evil, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurts So Good, Love, Malchior Is A Dick, One-Sided Love, This Is STUPID, Wishes for flight, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: (Free me.Free me.)Raven...





	Malchior's Hymn

( _Free me._

 _Free me._ )

 

Raven.

Sweet, Sweet Raven.

The prose on my skin

Would never be enough

To describe you in words.

You are so pure,

Yet elude so much darkness.

Are you Damaged, My Raven?

 

“ ’Y-Your Raven’?”

 

( _You are so easy to manipulate, mine_.)

 

You are mine, aren’t you Raven?

Sorceress,

Tell me.

Have you bewitched me?

No, I think not.

Your beauty is enchantment enough.

 

( _Free me._

 _Free me._ )

 

Soon,

We’ll be together.

Sweet bird,

I’ll make them pay.

Then together we will soar.

 

“Together…”

  
We’ll spread our wings and leave only pages behind

Say yes,

Raven.

Be mine.

_And free me._

 


End file.
